Una maid
by Anne Sie
Summary: Una menuda figura  vestida de sirvienta francesa anda cantando y moviendo las caderas en la casa Kamijou-Kusama,  ¿Quien podría ser?
1. Chapter 1

Cada personaje es de su debido autor (Mangaka), yo solo juego con ellos XD

Capítulo I

Es mas tarde de lo que Hiroki espera, paso toda su tarde ayudando al profesor Miyagi a limpiar la pequeña oficina que comparten, le duele un poco la cadera después de cargar esos interminables tomos y esos papeles tan viejos que están desde que él era estudiante. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que aceptaría con ganas darse un baño caliente en compañía de su siempre compañero muy dispuesto. Una tina desbordante de pequeña burbujas blancas en el suave chapoteo del agua, unos roses discretos con unas palabras de amor calladas.  
Pero antes de que la llave haga clic en la cerradura sabe que será imposible, hoy dormirá en una cama fría, vacía. Sabe que Nowaki no llegará, que ésta como muchas otras en las que tiene guardia en el hospital llegará al despunte del alba, le besara suavemente en los labios queriendo no despertarlo, sin saber que no servirá de nada que él mayor no habrá dormido nada, esperándolo.

Suspira pesadamente al pasar el umbral, deja lentamente el maletín café que siempre carga y se aleja a preparar su propia cena.

Abre la nevera para encontrar un delicado y sabroso platillo con una nota:

"_Te amo tanto, Hiro-san." _

El sonrojo cubre su rostro y una sonrisa sus labios. Ama cada uno de esos detalles que hacen retumbar a saltos su corazón. Se sienta para observar y picotear su platillo, se imagina a él sentado enfrente preguntándole por su día y diciendo tantas cosas vergonzosas.

Termina sin darse mucha cuenta, se para de forma mecánica para fregar los platos sucios. Acaba y se pasa la mano mojada y fría por la cara y piensa en cuanto le gustaría dormir, mas no lo intenta sabe que al recargar su cabeza en la almohada disfrutará la esencia de su Nowaki, que lo hará esperar toda la noche. Sin ánimos de nada voltea a los lados para darse cuenta del desorden del departamento, no es que sean descuidados ni sucios solo es la falta de ganas y tiempo. Ambos tienen horarios extenuantes y lo que les resta del día deciden dedicárselo a ellos o en pareja.

El reloj de estrella que está arriba del televisor se burla de él y su falta de sueño, los segundos se mofan al pasar para que los minutos le recuerden lo patético que es, mientras que las horas lo retan desdeñosas.

Cuando los pisos son capaces de regresarle su reflejo y las múltiples pilas de libros están sin mota alguna de polvo, se sienta con plumero en mano en el cómodo sillón de la sala de estar. Los bostezos lo inundan y el cansancio lo vence, y como buen perdedor se queda tendido.

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando el doctor Kusama llega, abre lo más suave que puede no queriendo despertar a su Hiro-san cual tiene el sueño más pesado en todo Japón.

Se dirige a la habitación en la que esperar ver a su dulce Hiro-san, robarle un casto beso, hacer el desayuno de mañana para su koibito y acostarse para que al despertar comience nuevamente la rutina. Está cansado, ha sido verdaderamente una noche llena de pacientes y accidentes, pero antes de pensar en un par de tibias sabanas no puede quitar de su mente esa hermosa sonrisa que le da el mayor, esa sincera y llena de amor que solo da en momentos especiales. Pero algo lo impulsa a ir a la sala de estar, en la cual para su asombro y disfrute esta su amado, con su cara de ángel y esos cabellos rebeldes que se empeñan en posarse en sus delicadas facciones, el residente con el más de los ligeros toques se desase de esas hebras sedosas ocultándolas detrás de su oreja. Se inclina aun mas para darle el acostumbrado beso, para darse cuenta que el profesor tiene algo entre las manos que hace una danza un tanto desconocida que a la vez es graciosa, con cuidado lo retira de los dedos del mayor y lo alza para ver a la luz resplandeciente que se cola por una ventana no cerrada.

_Un plumero. Se quedo hasta tarde limpiando. Hoy tiene clases_, consulta su reloj para darse cuenta que no comenzaran hasta por lo menos tres horas. Cogiendo su costumbre le besa, lo tapa con una sabana ligera que siempre está al lado del sillón y por ultimo cierra esa caprichosa ventana.

Prepara un desayuno típico de Norteamérica, en el tiempo que paso ahí estudiando vio varios clichés en (los anuncios televisivos) ellos que al ser huérfano siempre quiso hacer, familias felices desayunando antes que el padre salga a trabajar, a los pequeños dos niños sonriéndole a la cámara y la bebe de la periquera enseñando su diente de leche, mientras que la sonriente madre con delantal a cuadros sirve el desayuno.

No tarda ni 30 minutos haciendo el rico desayuno, bosteza pero él renuente regresa a la sala de estar para continuar mirando a su Hiro-san, del que no se cansa de ver su pequeño pecho moviéndose por el producto de su simple respiración, del movimiento rápido de sus pestañas, está seguro que si tuviera la habilidad de dibujar podría detallar hasta la más difuminada peca de su rostro.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más me estarás observando?—pronuncia el castaño aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Por siempre, nunca me podría cansar de Hiro-san—Susurra con aire envuelto a una promesa.

El mayor lo ignora y se da la vuelta para que el acompañante no perciba el carmín que inunda sus mejillas.

Pasan tres minutos hasta que Nowaki vuelva a hablar, Hiroki los ha contado segundo por segundo.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de algo importante—Habla seriamente, el mayor se congela, pasan ahora siete minutos ahora contados por Nowaki, hasta que el castaño se da la vuelta.

-Hmm…-No puede decir nada su corazón está a punto de ganar un maratón, va al mil.

-Si, creo que falta algo, aquí—señala con un dedo el piso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si, tengo tiempo pensándolo, incluso senpai, me lo recomendó. —Se para y da vuelta por el lugar. El cuerpo de Hiroki da un brinco al escuchar la mención de ese sujeto superficial y entrometido que pasa desapercibido por el menor, se arma de valor y pregunta- ¿Qué te dijo?—Nowaki se queda quieto y le mira a los ojos con ternura para después sonreír-Qué deberíamos contratar a alguien para el servicio domestico.

Dos personajes animados se paran en el hombro del mayor, uno vestido de rojo y uno de blanco, el de blanco susurra lo feliz que debería estar porque solo se tratará de eso, y que verdaderamente el médico tiene razón que les haría a la mar de bien una poco de ayuda extra. Mientras en diablito le susurra brincándole en el hombro el mal trecho que le ha hecho pasar, que se indigne y vuelva a dormir. Los ignora.

-¿Qué te parece, Hiro-san? Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos—Acerca una mano a su rostro y le acaricia el cabello, _tan cálidas, _es el ultimo pensamiento del profesor que el cae profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo II_

"_Más tiempo juntos" la frase retumba en su inconsciencia, mientras la fría oscuridad lo engulle y se abre paso a una escena. Dos jóvenes corren cogidos de la mano por la arena de una playa en pleno atardecer, uno alto y bien parecido el otro menudo y cansado. –Vamos, Hiro-san—Él otro solo se ahoga-¿Estás bien? podría cagarte falta poco—El mayor al menos en altura hace amago de tomarlo por la cintura, este con los ojos como platos y una suma de colores en sus mejillas jala al menor para recorrer el último tramo._

_Los esperan una cama blanca con dosel y vaporosas cortinas blancas que bailan al aire, el menor lo toma de ambas manos y lo sienta lentamente en la mullida superficie.—Son las primeras vacaciones que tenemos juntos—susurra y se acerca a su oído—como pareja—deja ir. Verdaderamente es la única vez que han salido, a pesar de los años de su relación, siempre ah ocurrido algún incidente._

_-Nowaki—susurra roncamente—el menor lo toma del mentón y cuando sus labios va a ser tocados una estridente alarma lo interrumpe dejándolo tieso._

_-Nowaki, apaga esa maldita cosa—espera, y al seguir escuchándolo se levanta refunfuñando y toma ese modelo rojo clásico tiritante de aspecto pesado, abre la ventana y lo deja caer. Regresa y encuentra una nota en la almohada vacía de su compañero:_

"_Buenos días, Hiro-san. Lamento no poder ver tu hermosa cara al levantarte y buscarme en la cama. Eh de irme rápido para regresar contigo, aun siento tu calor en mis brazos."_

_Está a punto de arrugar la nota, la pena y uno enojo irracional lo inunda, esos se esfuman al llegar otros, la felicidad mezclada con una latente vergüenza. Lo toma y lo guarda cuidadosamente en una enciclopedia que consulta a ratos antes de dormir._

_El doctor llega poco tiempo después con una cálida sonrisa y un periódico algo mojado bajo su brazo._

_-¿Por qué no llevaste paraguas? Te enfermarás—Le saluda-regaña su pareja. —Porque así tendré una escusa para que Hiro-san me de baños tibios y cuide de mi—El mayor baja la mirada—Sí, crees que te cuidare estas muy equivocado—Refunfuña._

_-¿Por favor, solo uno?—Nowaki se apoya en el mayor y se restrega en él-¿Solo uno?—desciende y le besa el hombro. Sus labios recorren su cuello dejando húmedos besos de mariposa pero al llegar al comienzo de la castaña nuca su cuerpo lo traiciona y estornuda._

_-Ajá—El mayor se voltea más veloz que un rayo y lo apunta con el dedo—Te lo dije, te enfermaste—La cara del médico cambia y hace preguntar a su koibito-¿Te sientes muy mal, cierto?—el joven lo niega—Estoy perfectamente. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Hiro-san. Con un beso tuyo me curaré. —el castaño se acerca lo besa ligeramente en los labios y después en las mejillas y sale a la cocina—Llamare al hospital para avisar que estás enfermo._

_Se encuentran los dos cómodamente acomodados en el sillón, el profesor ha llamado a la universidad para alegar que faltaría para cuidar al otro, el profesor Miyagi le deseo que se recuperará pronto no sin antes tomarle un poco el pelo a su compañero-¿Seguro que está enfermo? ¿No es solo un pretexto para no venir y tener una mañana, tarde y noche llena de sexo ardiente?- ¡Profesor! Métase en sus asuntos—saca el aire apenado. —sí, el muy tonto se mojo por andar de paseo bajo la lluvia—ah, entonces Kamijou, cuídalo y hasta el viernes—Hiroki no puede evitar preguntar-¿Viernes? ¿No habrá clases miércoles y jueves?—el mayor ríe y repone con voz melosa—Oh, dulce mío, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan perdido? ¿Acaso es la falta de sueño o es algo más?—al instante el moreno colgó._

_-Sexo ardiente…-pronuncia de pronto su acompañante, Kamijou asoma su castaña cabeza detrás de un enorme y viejo libro-¿Qué dijiste, baka?_

_-Nada, Hiro-san. Solo lo que haremos esta mañana, tarde y noche…- Él sensei que no tiene un pelo de tonto y sabe de que se las masca el dolor no se resiste o no mucho cuando este lo arrincona contra la pared que queda a su espalda, lo deja tirado en el piso pidiendo por mas y lo lleva a volandas a la cama o superficie cómoda y/o resistente mas cercana._

_Tres días después…_

_El sol está en su puesta cuando el joven dueño llega al acogedor departamento que comparte con su amante, un delicioso aroma lo inunda y lo lleva más veloz que mujeres en una tienda con ofertas del 70% de descuento, a un no se acostumbra a ver una figurilla con vestimenta de sirvienta francesa con un sonrojo rojo tomatoso._

_-Bienvenido, Amo._


End file.
